The Hunter and The Huntress
by Illumite
Summary: In a country called Fiore, there is a forest called Magnolia, well known for its inhabitants, a tribe of elves called Fairy Tail, they are hunters and huntresses, the fight with other tribes to survive. Lucy, a lone elf, clashes with Fairy Tail's Natsu, a hunter and so when Gray brings back a blonde lone elf - he doesn't take to her very kindly. [NALU] (Full summary inside)


**Pairing: Nalu**

 **Summary:**

 **In a country called Fiore, there is a forest called Magnolia, well known for its inhabitants, a tribe of elves called Fairy Tail, they are hunters and huntresses, the fight with other tribes to survive. A lone elf, after her family's land got raided, ran away to become a lone elf. She quickly became known within the tribes. Lone elf's steal prey from tribe's territory, and when Natsu comes upon a lone blonde, they clash and no clear winner was decided, so after his raven haired friend brings back the injured blonde, Natsu doesn't take the new arrival to kindly.**

 **Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **Rated T (for teenager) for swearing and mild suggestive scenes in the future.**

 **At the bottom I will explain the certain terms.**

The rash blue waters lapped against the grey rocks leaving the surface wet; reflecting the stars above, the moon shone brightly - standing out against the deep night sky. The light ammoniated the forest, from the Tribe camps to the caves, only one thing broke the silence, chattering of the birds and nocturnal animals that basked in the moonlight. Silver glinted against the green of bushes, soft footsteps brushing the fallen leafs - as if on a silent signal, an arrow hit a grazing deer in the hind leg; screeching out in pain, it tried to flee - alerting its herd. Deer and foal scattered left to right, humanoid figures leapt out at the herd, spears extended and arrows whizzing. Silent atmosphere was shattered within a millisecond.

The chaos subsided about a minute later, three elves their; almost humanoid figures stood in the midst, there was three deer lying limp and two foals scattered on the ground. Two small blue haired elves joined the three, to make five.

A scarlet haired Huntress, clothed in a chestnut Armor, with a silkleaf skirt, two animal hide boots secured with vines. She sported a sword, crafted with Fairy oak and Silverstone, as well as a bow. Her large brown eyes showed pride.

A raven haired Hunter was stanched next to the scarlet, he wore no shirt but wore an elk pelt, pair of shorts accompanied with woven sandals, a gem necklace was around his neck, a dagger made out of the same material as the scarlet's sword. He glanced at the hunter, and huntress on his left. He had a scar above his left eye, both of them was a dark blue.

Another hunter, had pin- no, salmon hair. A scaly scarf wrapped around his tan neck, covering a scar. He had a black vest which was unzipped, with white trousers - very unusual clothing for an elf nonetheless, with woven sandals. He had a twin daggers, what reflected his onyx eyes.

The smallest out of the five was a dark blue haired huntress, she had a silkleaf dress what went to her ankles, with her hair tied into two pigtails by vines. Her feet were covered by animal hid ankle boots, two wings stuck out the back. She didn't actually have a weapons on her, all she had was a half full basket. Her brown eyes were soft, and full of sadness for the dead animals.

The last of the five was a small blue haired boy, he has large brown eyes. His body was covered in a blue silkleaf jumpsuit, with two sandals. He had a green carrier back bag, with no weapons.

"Natsu and Gray I need you both to grab a deer and a foal each" The red-head commanded.

The mentioned hunters shared a look before walking quickly over the fallen deer's and foals, they both took one each and walked back over to the small elves, the scarlet huntress grabbed a single deer before making her way to the others.

"We got the herbs!" Shouted the blue hair kids in sync.

The huntress looked at Happy and Wendy, nodding in appreciation.

"Great job Happy!" Natsu praised

"Aye sir!" Happy replied cheerfully.

Gray rolled his eyes at their antics before calling out a challenge. "HEY FLAME BREATH I BET I CAN GET BACK TO CAMP BEFORE YOU"

Natsu looked back glaring daggers, shouting with as much force as the other hunter. "YEAH RIGHT ICE PRINCESS"

"Are you two fighting?" The huntress questioned.

"N-No way Erza... me and Natsu are best friends right?" Gray shook out with an equally nervous Natsu following on with "A-Aye"

Happy and Wendy let out a laugh at the three, Erza let out a fierce glare before continuing to walk towards camp, the youngest ran to her side to escape the two 'Best Friends'. They weren't that far away from camp - but far enough for the two to start a fight and get knocked out.

~In the far north side of the Fairy Tail tribe territory~

A blond huntress eyed the elves suspiciously, one of those deer would have lasted her a while but it was no use now. Her spear was throw so it dug into the side of another tree, barren of branches, to create a bridge so she could jump over to the other side. The huntress jumped the gap with ease scouting to see any other prey.

The clearing was empty much to her dismay, she had to get closer to this tribe's hunting ground if she was to get any pray. Shifting her body to grasp onto the tree, using her legs to lift her up so she climbed it, grabbing onto her spear to help with leverage.

Her chocolate orbs darted for any trace of tribe elves present, none. Taking this chance to move closer to the hunting grounds, the trees here were full and generous with branches allowing her to move quickly. Voices drew nearer as the camp came into sight, one wrong move and she was discovered.

The huntress managed to move without being seen and could carry on to the hunting grounds, it came into view with a large male deer grazing with a few others.

With a thrust of her wrist the spear propelled towards the stag, hitting its chest and it let out a pained wail, satisfied with her catch she jumped down to bag her pray. The blonde was slowed down by its weight but she managed to make it back before nightfall, exhausted in her small cave she called home.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

glossary

Silkleaf = common clothe material used in many ever day items.

Hunter = male elf

Huntress = female elf

Medicine bearer = Medic

Medicine bringer = medic apprentice

Tribe leader = master, group leader

Tribe beta = second in command

Food harvester = collects **and** prepares food

Fairy class = former tribe leaders

S class = highly respected elves in tribe

Young bringer = mother

Little leaf = young elves under the ages of 12

Apprentice leaf = teenagers (13-16)

Full-fledged hunter/huntress = anyone older than 16

Other useful explanations

Magnolia forest is home to five main tribes: Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel.

Exceeds = little leaves.


End file.
